


The Magic Word

by simply_shipping



Series: The Hope of Mankind [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_shipping/pseuds/simply_shipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toddler Aragorn has learned a new word. And he's convinced that it has magical properties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayleeArafinwiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/gifts).



No was a magic word. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, was quite sure of that. When his Ada said no, everyone _stopped_ , even Nana. If Aragorn could use it, maybe he could even stop Ada! Then Ada wouldn't leave, and Aragorn could play with him _forever_! He tried it the next morning, running over on his chubby little legs to where Ada was strapping on his sword belt. That always meant Ada was going. "No!" he demanded.

Arathorn laughed, the deep, full laugh like when he picked Aragorn up and swung him around the room. "Someone's learned a new word!" he said delightedly. He sat down on the bed, picking Aragorn up to sit on his knee. "What a smart boy I have."

Aragorn nestled against Arathorn, impressed with the power of his new word even as his Ada's unfamiliar words wrapped around him. His word _was_ magic! Ada wasn't leaving!


End file.
